Aromatic conversion processes which are carried out over molecular sieve catalyst are well known in the chemical processing industry. Such aromatic conversion reactions include the alkylation of aromatic substrates such as benzene to produce alkyl aromatics such as ethylbenzene, ethyltoluene, cumene or higher aromatics and the transalkylation of polyalkyl benzenes to monoalkyl benzenes. Typically, an alkylation reactor which produces a mixture of mono- and poly-alkyl benzenes may be coupled through various separation stages to a downstream transalkylation reactor. Such alkylation and transalkylation conversion processes can be carried out in the liquid phase, in the vapor phase or under conditions in which both liquid and vapor phases are present.
An example of vapor phase alkylation is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,224 to Dwyer. Here, vapor phase ethylation of benzene over a zeolite catalyst is accomplished in a down flow reactor having four series connected catalyst beds. The output from the reactor is passed to a separation system in which ethylbenzene product is recovered, with the recycle of polyethylbenzenes to the alkylation reactor where they undergo transalkylation reactions with benzene.
Another example involving the ethylation of benzene under vapor phase reaction conditions coupled with the recycle of polyethylbenzene containing products back to the alkylation reactor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,053 to Waguespack. Here, alkylation is carried out at temperatures generally in the range of 370.degree. C. to about 470.degree. C. and pressures ranging from atmospheric up to about 25 atmospheres over a catalyst such as silicalite or ZSM-5. The catalysts are described as being moisture sensitive and care is taken to prevent the presence of moisture in the reaction zone. The alkylation/transalkylation reactor comprises four series connected catalyst beds. Benzene and ethylene are introduced into the top of the reactor to the first catalyst bed coupled by recycle of a polyethylbenzene fraction to the top of the first catalyst bed as well as the interstage injection of polyethylbenzene and benzene at different points in the reactor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,040 to Ward et al discloses an alkylation process employing a molecular sieve catalyst of low sodium content which is said to be especially useful in the production of ethylbenzene from benzene and ethylene and cumene from benzene and propylene. The alkylation process may be carried out with either upward or downward flow, the latter being preferred, and preferably under temperature and pressure conditions so that at least some liquid phase is present, at least until substantially all of the olefin alkylating agent is consumed. Ward et al states that rapid catalyst deactivation occurs under most alkylating conditions when no liquid phase is present.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,111 to Wight discloses an alkylation/transalkylation process for the manufacture of ethylbenzene employing crystalline aluminosilicates in the alkylation and transalkylation reactors The alkylation reactor is operated in a downflow mode and under temperature and pressure conditions in which some liquid phase is present. The output from the alkylating reactor is cooled in a heat exchanger and supplied to a benzene separation column from which benzene is recovered overhead and recycled to the alkylation reactor. The initial higher boiling bottoms fraction from the benzene column comprising ethylbenzene and polyethylbenzene is supplied to an initial ethylbenzene column from which the ethylbenzene is recovered as the process product. The bottoms product from the ethylbenzene column is supplied to a third column which is operated to provide a substantially pure diethylbenzene overheads fraction which contains from 10 to 90%, preferably 20 to 60% of the total diethylbenzene feed to the column. The diethylbenzene overheads fraction is recycled to the alkylation reactor while a side cut containing the remaining diethylbenzene and triethylbenzene and higher molecular weight compounds is supplied to the rector along with benzene. The effluent from the reactor is recycled through the heat exchanger to the benzene column.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,377 to Barger et al discloses an alkylation/transalkylation process which, involves the use of separate alkylation and transalkylation reaction zones, with recycle of the transalkylated product to an intermediate separation zone. In the Barger process, the temperature and pressure conditions are adjusted so that the alkylation and transalkylation reactions take place in essentially the liquid phase. The output from the alkylation reaction zone is supplied to first and second separation zones. Water is recovered in the first separation zone. In the second separation zone, intermediate aromatic products and trialkylaromatic and heavier products are separated to provide an input to the transalkylation reaction zone having only dialkyl aromatic components, or diethylbenzene in the case of an ethylbenzene manufacturing procedure or diisopropylbenzene in the case of cumene production. A benzene substrate is also supplied to the transalkylation zone for the transalkylation reaction and the output from the transalkylation zone is recycled to the first separation zone. The alkylation and transalkylation zones may be operated in downflow, upflow, or horizontal flow configurations.
EPA publication 467,007 to Butler discloses other processes having separate alkylation and transalkylation zones employing various molecular sieve catalysts and with the output from the transalkylation reactor being recycled to an intermediate separation zone. Here, a benzene separation zone, from which an ethylbenzene/polyethylbenzene fraction is recovered from the bottom with recycling of the overhead benzene fraction to the alkylation reactor is preceded by a prefractionation zone. The prefractionation zone produces an overhead benzene fraction which is recycled along with the overheads from the benzene column and a bottom fraction which comprises benzene, ethylbenzene and polyethylbenzene. Two subsequent separation zones are interposed between the benzene separation zone and the transalkylation reactor to provide for recovery of ethylbenzene as the process product and a heavier residue fraction. The polyethylbenzene fraction from the last separation zone is applied to the transalkylation reactor and the output there is applied directly to the second benzene separation column or indirectly through a separator and then to the second benzene separation column. Butler discloses that the alkylation reactor may be operated in the liquid phase with a catalyst such as zeolite-.beta., zeolite-Y or zeolite-.OMEGA. or in the vapor phase employing a catalyst such as silicate or ZSM-5. in the Butler process where vapor phase alkylation is followed by liquid phase transalkylation, substantial quantities of water may be included in the feedstream to the alkylation reactor. In this case, the feed to the transalkylation reactor may be dehydrated to lower the water content.